bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kashmir Restaurant
The Kashmir Restaurant was a high class establishment where only the rich and famous could go to enjoy fine dining and a little relaxation. The restaurant was the first of the target locations of the riot led by Atlas to take control of Rapture on New Year's Eve of 1958. History The Kashmir Restaurant was a popular restaurant in Rapture known for hosting various parties, galas, and events. With its diverse menu, music, and luxurious decor the place was famous for its annual New Year's soirées. It also served as a location for new arrivals to the city to showcase Rapture's extraordinary atmosphere. It was run and owned by a woman named Brenda. 1958 New Year's Eve Masquerade In celebration of the new year and the end of the troubles brought by Fontaine, a masquerade party was held in the Kashmir on December 31, 1958. The masquerade theme was adopted throughout Rapture and everyone with a "name" or money was sure to show at the party. Andrew Ryan was supposed to accompany his mistress Diane McClintock, but he stood her up to continue working in Hephaestus. From there, he broadcast his annual New Year's speech throughout the city, toasting the upcoming year. Mere moments later, followers of Atlas initiated attacks throughout Rapture. A bomb in the restaurant's iconic Atlas statue exploded and armed Splicers burst into the dining room screaming slurs against Ryan as they killed or injured most of the party's guests. Diane McClintock survived, but her face was disfigured in the attack. The riots marked the official start of Rapture's Civil War. The business attempted to remain open during the war, but because of Brenda's ADAM addiction and the on going battle between Atlas and Ryan the establishment was never repaired and instead took on more damage. The only people who enter the restaurant now are deranged Splicers scavaging for food. ''BioShock As it is later shown when Jack arrives to Rapture, the Kashmir Restaurant was torn apart by Atlas's riots. Brenda can still be found at the restaurant, Spliced and insane, Diane McClintock's Audio Diary can also be found here. Jack also sees a ghost which begins to suffer from the drawbacks caused by splicing. Despite the restaurant playing a brief moment in gameplay, the visit truly summarizes how Rapture was transformed into a dystopian community in the aftermath of one large attack planned by Atlas. BioShock 2 The Kashmir Restaurant does not appear in ''BioShock 2, but posters for the business appear throughout the city. Grace Holloway mentions the attack on the establishment in her Audio Diary Closing the Limbo Room. Storyboards from Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2 reveal that Subject Delta would have walked by the restaurant's windows at the very moment the bombs exploded and Atlas' bandits attacked the revelers. This later evolved to the level The Prelude which would have shown the Welcome Center in pristine condition. This concept was ultimately scrapped in favor of the Adonis Luxury Resort as a tutorial level. ''Burial at Sea In the ''BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 1, a very different version of the restaurant is seen through the windows in the Market Street. A large banner in the area invites citizens to celebrate New Year's at the restaurant. Herschel Weiss mentions in one of his Audio Diaries that an ice sculpture made using the Plasmid Old Man Winter was commissioned for a gala that would be taking place there. But since the Plasmid made dry ice, and not standard ice, the 2,500-pound sculpture still stood where it had been, a month after its commission. A Splicer in the Bridal Store in Fontaine's Department Store mentions the restaurant as she hallucinates her "first dance". Gallery Bioshock-20070607110545635.jpg|Nearing the restaurant Kashmir Restaurant Inside.png|The restaurant hasn't been in business for some time. Shot00000.png|The Titan Atlas statue on the first floor of Kashmir. 924919_20070420_640screen008.jpg|Early Concept Art For Kashmir Restaurant. Loading Prelude 1.jpg|Loading screen for the cut Prelude level. Loading Prelude 2.jpg|Loading screen for the cut Prelude level. Loading Prelude 4.jpg|Loading screen for the cut Prelude level. Bugs/Glitches * A couple of Thuggish Splicers that demonstrate the effectiveness of electrocuting enemies in water will spawn whenever someone walks back towards the freezers in the kitchen. This means that if Brenda backs up to the spot, the pair will appear out of thin air in plain sight. Behind the Scenes *The advertisement for the Kashmir Restaurant seen in ''BioShock 2 is a repurposed fruit crate label from the "Rubaiyat Brand". fr:Restaurant Kashmir Category:Welcome to Rapture Category:Rapture Businesses